La prochaine fois
by maddieaddisson
Summary: 5 fois, où tony et Ziva se sont...


La première fois, il fallait assurer un véritable spectacle à l'intérieur d'un grand hôtel. Elle tenait un des deux premiers rôles et même si le scénario était écrit dans les grandes lignes, il laissa aussi place à l'improvisation. Elle en avait profité pour le surprendre, lui qui se vantait continuellement d'être un excellent séducteur et amant. Il avait été épaté et clairement excité quand elle l'avait déshabillé du regard, attiré vers elle et quitté langoureusement sa robe verte. Il ne s'était pas fait prié avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle avait été surprise par l'intensité de ce premier baiser, sa façon bestiale de lui dévorer la bouche et d'agripper ses cheveux. Mais elle était parvenue à ne pas se laisser aller complètement, bien consciente que leurs débats étaient enregistrés. Mais ils avaient mis tous les deux beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, à tel point qu'on en parlait encore aujourd'hui dans les couloirs du NCIS.

La deuxième fois, il fallait se dire adieux. Ils étaient seuls au monde au milieu d'une foule bruyante, devant la porte C du terminal 1 de l'aéroport de Washington DC. Embarquement imminent pour Tel-Aviv venait de résonner dans les hauts parleurs. La mort de Jenny, l'annonce de la séparation de l'équipe et la perspective d'un déracinement forcé les avaient complètement déboussolés. Mais ils étaient restés aimantés l'un à l'autre, refusant obstinément de se quitter avant le dernier instant. Elle l'avait regardé une dernière fois, lui adressant un faible sourire en guise d'au revoir. Il s'était rapproché, lui avait murmuré des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, puis il avait apposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, avant de s'en aller.

La troisième fois, il fallait le faire. En tout cas, c'est ce que Tony n'arrêtait pas de lui dire. Ne pas s'embrasser à Paris, sous la tour Eiffel équivalait à ne pas s'embrasser sous le gui, bref à contrarier à jamais Cupidon. C'était une idée à la fois stupide et romantique, à laquelle dans des circonstances normales, elle aurait à peine prêté attention. Mais Tony se donnait du mal pour faire en sorte que ce séjour parisien soit léger et plaisant. Elle savait que sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme un brin forcés étaient un moyen de mettre à distance les événements douleureux de l'été précédent. Il avait presque réussi et elle voulait le remercier de tous ses efforts. Elle lui avait adressé un grand sourire avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait ri à gorges déployées devant sa mine stupéfaite mais elle avait retrouvé rapidement son calme quand il lui avait pris la main et ne l'avait pas lâchée jusqu'à leur arrivée à leur hôtel.

La quatrième fois, il fallait sauver leur peau. Confinés au fond d'une impasse derrière un container à poubelle, ils avaient failli être démasqués par des suspects dangereux et lourdement armés. Leur cachette étant démasquée et aucune issue possible, elle avait pris les devants en déboutonnant entièrement son chemisier puis en enlevant la veste de Tony. Elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur avant de presser son corps au sien. Elle l'avait embrassé avec passion tandis que les pas des suspects se rapprochaient. Elle avait senti leurs regards posés sur eux et elle s'était appliquée à dévorer de plus bel son coéquipier, qui au départ surpris avait montré rapidement un certain intérêt à la tâche. Les suspects avaient apprécié le spectacle un bon moment avant de partir en faisant des commentaires salaces.

La cinquième fois, il fallait donner du crédit à une promesse. Ce n'était qu'une énième mission sous-couverture mais ils avaient adoré la faire ensemble, peut-être même plus que la première : elle arborait fièrement un énorme ventre sous un tee-shirt jaune, et Tony jouait le rôle du futur papa fier et prévenant. A la fin de l'enquête, il avait tenu à prendre une photo d'elle ainsi déguisée. Elle y avait consenti devant son insistance. Mais quand elle avait voulu se débarrasser du tee-shirt dans une poubelle, il l'en avait empêché. Il lui avait dit sur ton sérieux de le conserver car il espérait bien la revoir prochainement avec, sans prothèse ventrale cette fois. Elle l'avait regardé incrédule et émue et il l'avait embrassé fugitivement, comme pour lui signifier que ses paroles étaient sincères.

La sixième fois, elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer… Peut-être serait-ce dans l'ascenseur suite à une dispute futile, ou alors sur les marchés de l'opéra à la fin d'une représentation ou tout simplement après une soirée cinéma sur son canapé…

* * *

les reviews sont toujours particulièrement appréciées


End file.
